The King's Castle
The King's Castle Status: Currently Existing Owner: The King First Appearance: The Price of Gold Latest Appearance: The Other Shoe The King's Castle is an Enchanted Forest location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fourth episode of Season 1. Plot 'Before First Curse' In an unnamed kingdom, The King rules as monarch with his son, Prince Thomas, as heir to the throne. Often, their castle has firework displays, which a woman, Cinderella, often sees from her own house. On the night her stepmother and stepsisters head off to a party at the castle, Cinderella gains help from Rumplestiltskin to do the same. In a deal, she promises to give him whatever he wants in exchange for a beautiful gown and glass slippers. At the ball, she attracts Prince Thomas' attention, and some time later, they get married. Before they go downstairs to greet their guests, Cinderella happily watches the firework display from the balcony, and she tells Prince Thomas about her past longing to be at the castle whenever there were fireworks. Downstairs, the guests cheer and clap in approval as the couple arrive. Snow White and Prince Charming offer their congratulations, and as a dance waltz begins, Cinderella pairs off with The King as he hints at his desire for a grandchild. Prince Charming becomes her next partner, and he wishes her happiness in marriage. Prince Thomas cuts in, but then Cinderella is whisked off to a dance with Snow White, who is proud of her efforts to change her life and set an example to others. As Snow White walks off to change dance partners, Rumplestiltskin shocks Cinderella by telling her he wants her firstborn child as payment for their deal. Some time later, Cinderella discovers she is pregnant and starts packing her things in order to run away. Prince Thomas, arriving home from a hunt, learns the truth from her about Rumplestiltskin's deal. Promising to protect her and the child, he decides to undo the old deal with a new deal. Inhabitants *Cinderella *Jacob *The King *Prince Thomas Visitors *Clorinda Tremaine *Gus *Lady Tremaine *Prince Charming *Rumplestiltskin *Snow White *Tisbe Tremaine Trivia Production Notes= *The computer-generated imagery model created for castle courtyard in "The Price of Gold" is recycled for the digital set of King Xavier's castle in "The Miller's Daughter" and the Maritime Castle in "Ariel". This can be seen from the archways and the balcony outside, which have a very similar design. The model is used again for the Camelot Castle courtyard in "The Price", "Siege Perilous", and "The Bear King", which can easily be seen from the similar design of the archways. For the episode "The Other Shoe", the area around the courtyard stairs, that was added to the CGI model for the Camelot Castle, was recycled for a different courtyard in The King's Castle. This can be seen from the almost identical design of the windows and the balustrades. The Camelot Castle's version of the archways (re-cycled from the old CGI model for The King's Castle) were also re-used for "The Other Shoe", where the courtyard of The King's Castle have archways with the same design. *Several of the guests in the background of Cinderella and Thomas' wedding celebration ball are computer generated. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The scene by the guard tower was filmed in Burnaby's Central Park. The bottom of the guard tower was a real set, which was CGIed into a tall stone tower in post-production.